1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for outputting images based on image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images shot with image generating devices such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras are output (e.g. displayed or printed) by output devices of various kinds, such as monitors and printers. Using image retouching application, picture quality of an output image can be adjusted in any desired manner on a personal computer. An image retouching application typically includes a picture quality adjusting function for automatically adjusting picture quality of image data; utilizing such a picture quality adjusting function, it is possible to improve picture quality of an image output from an image output device. The printer driver, which controls operation of one type of image output device, namely a printer, also includes a function for adjusting picture quality, and it is possible utilizing such a printer driver to improve picture quality of printed images as well (for example, JP11-120325A).
Among printers that produce images on a print media, there are those that can utilize a number of types of print media, such as glossy paper and plain paper. Among printers that eject ink onto a print medium to form an image, there are those in which the type of ink ejected can be exchanged. Also, devices of various kinds can be utilized as printers.
Color reproduction in images output in such various different modes may in some instances differ according to mode. Thus, an unvarying picture quality adjustment process will not always provide appropriate adjustment of picture quality, depending on the output mode of the image.